Dora the Kid
Dora The Kid is a yellow cat like robot created by the matsushiba robot company,and he was work as a deputy in the American frontier along with his colleague old sheriff and his grandaughter, Annie. At some point, he joins the Time Patrol as a special agent.A cowboy whose aspiration to become the best marksmen in the universe, and to take a flight and explore the stars; despite his fear of heights. Though he always said that girls are troublesome; he is actually sweet and romantic when it comes to dealing with girls.Kid's variant of Doraemon's fourth-dimensional Pocket is the four-dimensional hat. His Appearance. He had an black boot, blue pants, black collar with a star on it, he had a black cowboy hat with blue striped band, he had a Western USA Flag Vest, and he had a Silver Air Cannon on his Left round hand. His Personalities. He is a hot-headed and stubborn individual, who rarely asks for others assistance. In the first meeting with Doraemon; he declined his offer to befriend him, believing that a lone wolf is best on his own. And He's also extremely loyal and doesn't hesitate to sacrifice himself to help his friends and those who in need. Kid also has a tendency to claiming "so hungry, can't move..." whenever his stomach is empty. He prefers his dorayaki with mustard and ketchup. His Skill and Abilities. Dora the Kid is an esteemed sharpshooter whose skills was known far and wide. His weapons of choice is the Air Cannon bestowed to him by Dorami. The only one who could rivaled his prowess is Noby and a handful of people in the world. In the Robot Audition; he was invited to join the Time Patrol department, because of his caliber. Kid has been dubbed as the third smartest member of the Doraemons. It was numerously shown that Kid was intelligent and quick-witted, especially when dealing with unpredictable situations. His ability to uses his surrounding though his knowledge of biology, physics, chemistry has greatly supported him in dealing with things in an innovative way. His Japanese voice is Keiichi Nanba. Trivia *After joining the Time Patrol, it seems that Kid has gained knowledge in criminal law to a certain degree. * His Air Gun is colored silver but the regular ones are colored gray. * He is often seen riding his robotic horse friend, Edo. * He had a glass display of his Air Gun collection, which installed at his home. * Throughout the story, it seems that Kid is often used in some type of love stories. For example: 'Titanic the Ghost Ship' chapter in the "Doraemons Special" Vol. 7 manga, where a lady named Rose has fallen for him. * In the manga publications by Tora Aman (Malaysian manga publication company), Dora the Kid's name is also "Dora Zakitsudo", his name in Romaji. * His ears aren't seen in The Doraemons manga, possibly they are in his cowboy hat. But it is changed later. * Dora the Kid is noted for his similarity to Doraemon except for slightly longer whiskers. * Dora the Kid is a Good Friend to Good Cop/Bad Cop, Chase, Chase McCain and Perry the Platypus/Agent P * Dora the Kid was born in February 2112. Category:HEROES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Western characters Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Doraemon's Adventures Team Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cowboys Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Males Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Gunners Category:Laval's Adventures Team Category:Police/Sheriffs Category:Marksmen